


番外十五.事不过三

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 3





	番外十五.事不过三

“别看我。别问我。我也不知道。”

光之战士茫然地杵在白色房间的中央，然后继续茫然地将目光投向了捂住眼睛开始叹气的哈迪斯。

太有既视感了。

她一脸大脑放空地看完了约定俗成地出现在墙壁上的文字，然后再次将目光投向了旁边的哈迪斯。

“你还没把那玩意儿处分掉？”

“所以我说了我也不知道了，鬼知道它又是从哪里冒出来的！”似乎是回忆起了上一次的失败，他的脑门上也不由自主地浮现出了青筋。

“希斯拉德做的东西还真是和他本人一样神奇……”她小声嘀咕着，下意识地又按了按墙面——上次被关进这的时候他们的关系还太过微妙，使得她没有多少余裕去观察这个奇妙的机关。

哈迪斯却在听到她的自言自语的时候睁大了眼睛。

“…………你记得？”

“啊？记得什么？”她一时没反应过来他在问什么，两秒钟以后才意识过来：“啊……我记得。毕竟你先认输的吵架很少见嘛。”

哈迪斯张开了嘴下意识地想要反驳，但是最后还是闭上了。他把头撇向一边短暂地闭上了眼睛。

“……你对记忆的重要程度的分级到底是怎么回事…………唉，算了。”他转回了头，看到她闲不住似的手按着墙壁环绕了一圈，还时不时地用指节敲一敲或者用武器戳一下，忍不住又翻了一个白眼。

“少白费力气了，在内部是绝对不可能突破这个机关的。”

“……不，我只是有点好奇……”她依然若有所思地在对房间的墙壁戳来戳去：“我们不是还在研究怎么把拂晓他们从第一世界运回来吗，我在想这个机关有没有什么参考价值……”

她终于转完了一圈，再次站在了房间中央。

“真的什么也没有呢，也太空旷了吧。要是有个沙发的话至少还能用来休息一…下…………嗯？？？？”她话音还没落，就感觉脚底有些异样。她踉跄地退了几步，然后看见房间的地板上，‘长’出来了一张……单人沙发。

沙发和这个房间一样是白色的，就单人沙发来说尺寸相当宽裕——她甚至觉得也许能勉强放下一个半鲁加族——但是材质确看上去异常柔软，这让它—整个看上去像一个特别厚实的棉花糖。她和哈迪斯面面相觑了一秒，然后都上前一步对沙发伸出了手。

“……好软。”她咕哝着，忍不住把手掌整个贴在了沙发上——她说不上来这触感到底类似什么，沙发的布面像绸缎一样光滑，但是却没有绸缎那种冰凉的感觉。

“……这是以太构成的。你的。”哈迪斯很快就收回了手，又环视了一眼这个奇妙的房间：“看来这房间一定程度上还有回应使用者的期望的功能，只不过使用的是你自己的以太。”

光之战士有点恋恋不舍地把手从沙发上挪开，还没来得及对哈迪斯的解释发表什么意见，就看见他已经转过身一屁股坐在了沙发上。

“你还傻愣着干什么呢。”他手肘抵在沙发的扶手上，撑着下巴，脸上带着一贯的不耐烦的表情：“难道英雄大人是想一辈子都关在这里不出去了吗？”

一时间她的脸上又露出了茫然的表情，过了好一会眼神才猛然在坐在沙发上的哈迪斯和墙上的规则上打了几个转。

“…………诶？坐着？”

哈迪斯无声地嗤笑了一下，面带讥讽地拍了拍自己的大腿。

“坐着。”

“……………………………………”

——————————————

“你这别扭的姿势算什么？”哈迪斯看了一眼几乎半悬空地坐在他膝盖附近的光之战士，伸出手指了指墙壁：“距离太远了，计时不会开始的。不过你要是想在这多浪费点时间我倒是不介意。”

“……………………唔咕。”她偷偷瞟了一眼墙壁，不情不愿地把屁股往里挪了一点，然后又偷偷瞟了一眼墙壁——计时还是没有开始的迹象，而哈迪斯终于失去了耐心，拽过她的腰把她捞进了怀里。

“老实一点，不然你还想失败多少次。”

她满脸不自在地动弹了一下，但是余光瞥到了墙壁上计时开始跳动，也只好安分下来。

房间里变得安静了，只有轻微的呼吸声像从平静的水面里一个个钻出来的水泡似的触碰着她的神经。她努力不去太仔细观察这刚重生没多久的前无影的脸，试图放空自己的大脑，但是这除了让她的面部表情变得十分微妙以外并没有太大成效。

而那双浅金色的眼睛将她所有的小动作都看在眼里，眉间又再次聚集起了皱纹。

“什么啊，你就这么不乐意看着我吗？”他的语气一如既往地嘲讽，但这次这些嘲讽更多的是冲着他自己：“如果你是因为那些记忆而对我抱有责任感，那大可不必。”

“现在我们都是一样的残次品，就算保留着以前的记忆，也不是上古时代的我们了——如果这么讨厌的话，从这个房间出去以后就此成为陌生人也好。”

她一时睁大了眼睛，手也下意识地握成了拳头，但是没有马上试图反驳他的话。她深呼吸了几次让不平稳的心跳恢复，最终才缓慢而慎重地开口了。

“的确，就算我对‘那个人’的记忆有着再怎么强烈的代入感，现在的我也绝不能和那个时候划上等号了——而你经历了漫长的岁月、普通人数倍长度的人生，如今也无法完全和那个人记忆中的‘哈迪斯’重合。”

即使如此。

“在第一世界的时候……你尝试接触了我们，虽然并不算是同伴，但是你也确实参与到了我的冒险之中。即使那个时候还没有那些记忆，我也对你产生了兴趣，试图去理解你的意图。”

她压抑着自己的不安，强迫自己直视他的眼睛。

“虽然那个时候我们最终敌对，但是如果有机会，我依然会选择去接触你，希望能更加了解你，也希望能找出能够共存的道路。”

她停了下来，长长地呼出一口气，感觉自己的心情可能比面临任何战斗的时候还紧张。

“那些记忆……的确让我有些混乱了。我不知道该以什么样的距离感来面对现在的关系，但是我可以断言——我、”

我一点也不讨厌你。

她的声音变得极小，但是在安静的房间中依然能够清晰地传入哈迪斯的耳中。

又是这样。明明在亚马乌罗提完全闲不住，但是还是会一次又一次地回到自己身边；明明在原则和目标上没有妥协的余地，却依然会在奇怪的时候说出自己最想要听到的话语。

明明是被世界选中的英雄，既然不会停止脚步，干脆更不近人情一点不是更好吗。

他再次无可奈何地叹了一口气，然后收紧了双臂。他不再看着她的脸，而是把头搁在她的肩膀上——不用看也知道，计时肯定又清零了。

她困惑地轻拍着他的背，呼唤着他的名字，但是他打定主意不去理睬。

————即使只是暂时的，就把这个‘英雄’的脚步，束缚在这里吧。


End file.
